ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
All That Glitters, Is Bright Lights
Plot (We see a girl trying to get in someplace.) Lucy: Let me in! I need to see you! Please! (We cut to the girl zombified.)Theme song! (We cut to the heroes at a convieniance store.) Derwin: So, that Reflux Norris show’s not happening. (A Zombie Fangirl is seen running into traffic. A car runs into a tree and lights on fire.) Otto: What was that, a Pinto? Lynn: Derwin? (Derwin turns into Marshblaze and saves the guy.) Lynn: The girl! (The girl is saved by Michael Morningstar. Derwin turns back to normal and starts fangirling.) Derwin: Micheal Morningstar! Lynn: Okay, doll. Who? Derwin: Sebastian from The Unalivers! Lynn: Oh, him! Who? Micheal: I could get you some invitations to the next filming. Derwin: We’ll take it. (Cut to the filming. Derwin recognizes a couple of people.) Derwin: Cousins! Hikari: Greetings, cousin. Koumori: Hi. Derwin: Who’s the other girl? Hikari: Meet my adorable girlfriend, Yami! Yami, this is my smol cousin, Derwin. Derwin: I’m not smol. Er, small. Yami: Hi! Lynn: How’d you all get here? Koumori: Sweepstakes. Micheal: I need to go to the bathroom. (Micheal leaves.) Hikari: We also need to go the bathroom. (Hikari, Yami, and Koumori leave.) Otto: Girls. Why do they always go to the bathroom together? (They realize that Monsters do not need to go to the bathroom and decide to investigate. They see Derwin’s cousins and Hikari‘s girlfriend being drained by Micheal Morningstar. Derwin looks about to cry.) Lynn: Derwin, battle mode. (Derwin becomes Kibunki.) (The girls get back up as Zombie Fangirls. Kibunki glows lime green, grows a Lime Green Treasure Tree and climbs up it. He throws Treasure Fruit down and Hikari slips. He then glows purple and drop kicks Yami. Komori lights the Tree on fire, so Derwin turns into Spillout, making the Tree disappear. He sprays Koumori with water. Spillout: Wül! (Koumori uses her sharp Kirlia teeth to bite and crack Spillout‘s glass-like casing. Spillout: You’re biting me? (Spillout‘s casing breaks, knocking out Koumori and turning Derwin to normal.) Micheal: I will drain everyone here! (Micheal Morningstar acts on his word and all the girls there (and Derwin) are turned into Zombie Fangirls.) Lynn: Derwin! Micheal: She’s part of my Zombie Fangirl army! (Zombie Fangirl Derwin turns into Zombie Fangirl QK-N.) Lynn: He’s a guy, at least today! Micheal: Well, I’m impatient! Lynn: Well, you’re gonna hafta wait!) (Lynn tackles and frees QK-N.) Lynn: Doll, you’re okay! (QK-N and Lynn hug.) Lynn: What happened? Derwin: He sucked my admiration and my energy. Otto: So, take his! QK-N: I can't. I’m a nobody... Otto: You have marketing deals. QK-N: I’m just some useless garbage. Otto: You have a manager. QK-N: Nobody cares about me... Otto: This morning, you were signing autographs. QK-N: Fine. HEY! That Reflux Norris show is happening! (QK-N wins the crouds favor and weakens Micheal enough to let Lynn defeat him with a drop kick.) Fan: So all that was true? QK-N: Except the Reflux Norris thing. THE END Noteworthy Events Major Events *Marshblaze makes his first appearance. *Micheal Morningstar makes his first appearance. Minor Events *Hikari makes her first appearance. *Koumori makes her first appearance. *Yami makes her first appearance. Characters *Derwin 13 *Otto Maton *Lynn *Hikari *Koumori *Yami Villains *Michael Morningstar *Zombie Fangirls Aliens Used *Marshblaze *Kibunki *Spillout *Zombie Fangirl QK-N *QK-N Allusions *Derwin references Upchuck Norris multiple times. Category:Episodes